One Nights Pleasure
by kookie01
Summary: Raven and Devon finally have some alone time. They're older now 17 and have been together for 4 years. See what happens on this special night ..


**- TO PREVENT ANY MISUNDERSTANDINGS, OR CASES ..I OWN NOTHING AFFILIATED WITH THATS SO RAVEN .. THIS IS A MADE UP STORY .. ALL BY A FAN OF THE SHOW .. AGAIN I OWN NOTHING AFFILIATED OR TO DO WITH THATS SO RAVEN .. PLEASE READ ON ..**

* * *

there is only one chapter in this story 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ! "Comin!" Raven yelled to the person who was on the other side of the door. As she approached the door she said "Hey Devon" as she knew it was him through the glass of the door. "Hey Rae, whats up for tonight?" "Nothing much, you wanna watch ARE WE THERE YET tonight?" "Sure, up to the lady" "hehe, okay, ill be down in a bit, i gotta finish some stuff upstairs." "Okay" Devon went into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave and grabbed theAre We there Yet ?movie on the coffee table and put it in the vhs, then fast forward pass all the previews and then got the popcorn when it rung then sat on the couch and waited for Rae. "Sorry it took me awhile Devon, Chelsea called." "It's alright, I got the popcorn and the movie and stuff ready, all you needa do now is come over here and chill wid your boy on this couch." "Aaw, aren't you so sweet." Raven ran over to Devon and sat next to him, crossed her legs with her right leg over his left. "I bet you want a kiss" Devon said to Raven once she was comfortable. "You read my mind." kiss .. But Raven noticed something a little diffrent about this kiss, Devon moved Raven to where her head was on his lap and she was laying on the couch, and he gave the kiss his all. With slipping his sweet tounge in her mouth and playing with hers, while running index finger up and down her stomach, over her clothes. Raven didn't mind though. "I liked that kiss baby girl" Devon said after Rae stopped locking lips with him. They were kissing for 5 minutes .. Raven thought she needed a breath for a second though. "haha, okay .. can you press play?" "Yeah" Devon said as he sat up and grabbed the remote and pressed play. At about 20 minutes into the movie Devon started rubbing his hand on Raven's hand then slowly moved his hand up and eventually reached her stomach. Raven thought Devon was just being sweet in his own way so she let it go. After about 20 minutes of Devon massaging Raven's stomach he stuck his hand under her shirt and began playing with her belly button. "Devon, what are you doing?" Raven said out of curiousity, as this was the first time Devon has ever done this, especcially putting his hand under her clothing. "Nothing baby, can't a boy give his girl a massage?" "Well yeah, but usually you don't do this." "Nothing baby, just relax and lets watch this movie" "Alright then" Raven said and continued watching the movie as Devon massaged her stomach. He was good at it too! She thought to herself. Soon after Devon had kissed her out of the blue. "Where'd that come from?" "Raven?" "Yeah?" "You know I have strong feelings for you right? And ill never hurt you?" "Yeah, and Ill be the same for you" "Okay" Devon responded as he kissed Raven but more deep. Sitting Raven up as he switched posistions, he let go of Raven's lips for a second and let her fully lay on the couch, as he came around and laid on Raven as they made out. This time it was diffrent, Devon slowly switched posistions with Raven as he wanted her to be laying on him. Devon laid there while kiss Raven and holding nothing back. Raven just sat there, as she loved this moment between her and Devon. Devon after about 10 minutes began running his hands up and down Raven's thighs in her sweats. "Devon, what are you doing? You've never done this before when we've made out. What are you doing?" "Raven, sssh. I want tonight to be special, can you make it special with me?" "But I .. I .. I .. I don't know. We're only 17." "Baby, ill put the lubric on, Ill be soft and gentle, If you don't want it anymore then ill stop and ill just hold you till I have to leave." Raven sighs as her and devon sit there in silence for about 5 minutes. She comes to a somewhat conclusion. She has deep feelings for Devon and planned for him to be her first anyways. "Alright Devon" Raven said as she softly kissed Devon. Silently telling him to continue on what had started. As they sat there Devon was making all the moves. He kissed Raven constantly wanting to make her comfortable as possible. Then started to kiss her neck, and swirling his tounge in circles, which made Raven feel real horney. "Baby, lets go upstairs." "To where upstairs? We ain't going in my parents room." "No, I wanna go in your room." ".. Okay" Raven said as Devon stood up then Raven stood up and Devon held her from behind around her stomach and waist. They both walked together up to Raven's room as Devon had his hands all over Raven's booty rubbin, squeezin, touchin, lighty spanking, while in the mile of giving her a hicky on her neck and working his way between her neck, shoulder, back of her neck, and lips. As soon as they got upstairs, Devon turned Raven around started slowly taking off her zip jacket and tank. He picked her up by her booty, and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly walked over to Raven'd bed and laid her down. He sucked all over her neck and down to the middle of her breast. Devon's hands were roaming places Raven never imagined him doing. He looked at he was about to undue her black lace bra. She blinked her eyes as he undid the bra and pulled the bra off of raven's mounded. As any girls first time, she covered her chest. Devon smiled, took off his shirt and beater to try and make her feel more comfortable. He began kissin Raven as she was still covered breast. He slowly worked his way down to her neck to her shoulder to her collar bone and down to the middle breast .. Raven eventually moved her hands and let Devon kiss all over where u wanted. He worked his way around the nipple, and began circling her nipple with his tounge, he was sucking, licking, and tiny biting .. which was sending Raven little tingles up her spine, she raised her back to let him continue his ventures. He reached the tie of her sweats he pulled the string and pulled them off. To Raven wearing black lace panties. Devon seperated her legs and sat between them on his knees. Rae rose and undid his belt and pulled his jeans off. They got under the covers and Devon slowly wiggled off Raven's panties. He looked up at Raven again, he went up and kissed her for what seemed forever. He slowly worked his way down, and kissed every part of her body on his way down to her flower patch. He got down there, and looked at Raven who looked at him with a half smirk, he smiled. As he licked her pussy, he seperated the two lips, and began to travel his tounge up and down her clit. Lightly pushing on her clit. Then he began to suck on her pussy lips, and moving his tounge towards her whole. He stuck his tounge in there. He started tounge fucking Raven. Raven was moaning louder then ever. She never felt something like this, it was making her feel so good down there. She started rocking her hips on Devons tounge, he was hitting all the g-spots. She started noticing her self say "More baby, Devon, Baby, more!" As she rocked her hips on Devon. Devon was liking her taste and didn't plan to stop till she came. Raven's leg all of a sudden locked around Devon's head. As she squeezed his head, as all her juices were spilling. She softly screamed OH! .. Devon took that final lick on her clit for now and rose to her neck again, and her breast and began sucking on her breast everywhere. Raven all of a sudden took some charge. But in an innocent way. She flipped him over and slid down to his control stick. Removed his boxers while she gave him a hand job. She'd never done this before. So she tried her best to make him happy. He began moaning. So Raven thought she was doing atleast a half good job. She was kissing him all tounge and all as she was rubbing his stick up and down. Devon had his hands all over her breast and booty. Raven then moved down and started sucking his dick. She started licking his dick, and then started sucking, while swirling her tounge up and down, and all around it. Sucking it like a lollipop. Then moving down to his balls, and gave them a couple licks. She began sucking his dick again. up and down. Deep throating it on her first time ever. Devon was moaning louder and louder. After about 5 minutes his juices busted. Raven for her first time, licked all of it up. She worked his way up and they started kissing again, while Devon's dick was still hard and was rubbing against Raven's pussy. Devon then flipped Raven on the bed and laid on Raven as he kissed her, all over her body .. from her head, to shoulders, back, breast, arms, stomach, waist, pussy, thighs, behind her knees, knees, and down to her foot, with her cute toes. Then licked it all the way up. Devon was enjoying himself so much. He then looked down at Raven's pussy and started working her clit with his finger. He was rubbing it right, and moving with her clit. He then licked it once then, grabbed the condom, ripped the package, and put the condom on, then began to guide penis into her hole. Some blood came out, but not all lot. Slowly he worked in there, telling Raven constantly that if she wanted him to stop to tell him. Raven just kept kissing him, and some tears filled her eyes. Devon wiped them away, as he did not like Raven crying. So he just kept kissing her, as he knew she liked that. Raven then began rocking her hips on Devon's dick. Devon now knew that she was enjoying the feeling. He began to move his dick in and out. Slowly, to begin then started going real fast. Raven couldn't believe she was getting fucked. Devon began moaning, and saying Raven's name over and over, Raven was rocking her hips, and the feeling was getting greater and greater and greater... Until both of them came. Raven let out a light scream, and Devon moaned real loud. Devon then pulled out of Raven as he layed there next to her exausted. He laid there with Raven as she was exausted too, and just kissed her. He knew this was the best night of his life. Devon wrapped his hands around Raven for the next couple of hours. After awhile, Devon had to get going before Tanya, Victor, and Cory came home and saw them like that. So he woke Raven up and they began kissing again, while dressing each other. They kissed more and more, as they began to dress each other back up. They laughed and kissed because Devon couldn't hook Raven's bra. And Raven couldn't get the buckle to stay hooked. They kissed and fell on the bed with Raven on top, as they kised and tounged, and licked and all in the mouth. Then Raven got up and walked him downstairs and Devon held her close and light and gave her that great feeling. As they reached the door Devon said "Baby, I love you, and its not just because of what you gave me. You're the best in all ways. I love you" "I love you too baby." Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss .. and Kiss .. As Devon left and walked home, and Raven slid down the door in happiness. That was the best night and feelings in her life!


End file.
